


Stevie's blessing

by JessX2231



Series: Nothing could be better than love [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Engagement Rings, Episode s05e12: The Roast, Feels, M/M, always feels, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: He realized he was wringing his hands a bit intensely, so he let them go and rested them on the table. He took a steadying breath, looked at Stevie, and said, “I’m going to ask David to marry me.”





	Stevie's blessing

**Author's Note:**

> told you it wouldn't be a month till the next part!!!! this was one so easy and quick to write (but also look out for probably lots of grammar/spelling mistakes)

They were a few weeks into _ Cabaret _rehearsals, and just a few days off-book. Patrick was thrilled when he had learned Stevie would not only be joining the cast, but would be their Sally Bowles. He’d been in plenty of shows before, so he knew that off-stage chemistry was a big help for creating a convincing on-stage relationship. Seeing as Patrick and Stevie’s friendship had been fun and easy from day one, he was glad that they’d been cast in roles opposite each other that were already such a perfect fit. Emcee and Sally always had a good time together, and unlike other relationships Patrick had had in his life, becoming friends with Stevie felt like a natural extension of dating David. It never felt like they were competing for his attention; it had been a comfortable balance from the beginning, which made Patrick’s decision to tell Stevie his plans all the more meaningful.

The two were taking their usual lunch break at the cafe. The cast was doing the best they could with Mrs. Rose’s direction, but as the two leads in the show, Patrick and Stevie were finding that their mediocre dance skills were nearly impossible to hide. Thankfully, earlier that day, Twyla had mentioned that her second stepdad’s niece’s babysitter was a dance instructor, and she was going to try to get in touch with him for Patrick and Stevie. They had to keep things quiet, though, for fear of Mrs. Rose being insulted that her two leads weren’t able to follow her choreography. 

It was a work in progress.

They usually sat at the counter during their quick break from rehearsal, but after ordering, Patrick asked Stevie if they could move into a booth. This particular conversation deserved at least some privacy.

He mindfully placed his gym bag beside him when they sat down, afraid to leave it out of his sight. It was the best decision he could come up with while he was getting ready that morning, but he knew he was being painfully obvious, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise when Stevie called him out.

“Why are you being weird?” she asked the moment they both settled.

Patrick sighed. Being in the show meant that there was a new level of trust and respect they’d grown for one another, which meant Stevie had since become especially tuned in to his energy. It was sort of inevitable, which was another reason why Patrick was so happy she had joined the cast. If he was going to be vulnerable on stage - and as Emcee, there was no hiding, from the content or the costumes - he was glad they already had a foundation to build upon. 

Plus, he was admittedly doing a terrible job of hiding the positively charged anticipation that had been driving him all morning.

Patrick drummed his fingers on the table between them. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Stevie’s expression was impossible to read. Unlike Patrick, she was still warming up to the idea of being vulnerable for an audience. Or anyone, for that matter.

“It’s about David,” he continued.

“Okay,” she said with a nod. “I feel like if it was something bad I would already know about it. Or at least have a clue. So I’m assuming it’s good?”

“It is,” Patrick shared. “I hope.” He realized he was wringing his hands a bit intensely, so he let them go and rested them on the table. He took a steadying breath, looked at Stevie, and said, “I’m going to ask David to marry me.”

Stevie’s jaw dropped and to Patrick’s delight, a wide grin spread across her face. “Holy shit. _ Patrick _!” she exclaimed, practically jumping in her seat. 

He realized then that it was the first time he’d actually said those words out loud. When talking to his parents before they left the morning after his birthday, he was still navigating unfamiliar territory. While he was incredibly grateful to have their support of his relationship with David, he still didn’t know how to casually mention that he wanted to marry the man they _ just _ found out he was dating. Rather, he’d made it a point to speak with a sense of finality, hoping that when the time came to tell them the news, it wouldn’t be as big of a surprise. 

But Patrick didn’t have to be hesitant around Stevie. It felt really great to say; he wanted to _ marry _David Rose. The sentence alone caused a new wave of exhilaration in his chest, and he took that as a good sign. 

“Are you sure?” Stevie eventually followed up. “Even though you two don’t live together yet?”

It was a fair point, and he appreciated her being straightforward with him. 

Patrick shrugged. “He’s at my place all the time. I think when I was looking for an apartment here, I just needed it to be mine for a while, you know? I haven’t ever really had that. I went from my parents’ house, to college with roommates, and then living with Rachel. And then I moved here and stayed with Ray.”

Stevie nodded as he explained. “That makes sense.” She smiled at him again, and Patrick’s mouth turned up automatically in return. The more he got to know Stevie, the happier he was that her and David had found each other. They complimented each other so well. Like David, she made people really put in the effort to find a deeper connection, and only the ones they deemed most worthy were allowed to delve further. The fact that Stevie and David had both managed to find an easy place to land with one another was something special. 

He considered Schitt’s Creek to be thoughtful in that way.

“So,” Stevie continued, “do you have a ring yet?”

Patrick reached for his gym bag; this was admittedly the part he’d been most excited to share with her.

“You have it _ right now _?” Stevie furiously whispered.

“Well, I’m not going to _ leave it _at my apartment,” Patrick reasoned, unzipping the bag. “I guess I could leave it stashed somewhere in my hiking gear - David would never look there - but I don’t know, I couldn’t risk it.”

Ever since that night with Ken, Patrick had started doing research about where he could buy the four rings, but he hadn’t taken any further steps. The idea merely sat simmering in the back of his mind. And the tangible plans - like names of jewelers and sizing and prices - were meticulously buried in his records for the store, another place David would never attempt to look. 

But after the night of his birthday, he decided to pull the trigger.

One morning when David was in the shower at Patrick’s, he took the silver rings his boyfriend had deposited on the bedside table and measured each of them with a size chart he found on the internet. Part of him was reminded of the time he’d spent buying Rachel’s engagement ring, except this time the nerves he felt were from excitement and desire to please, rather than doubt. 

During the last year of their relationship, Rachel had mentioned time and time again what kind of rings she liked, her size, and even suggested stores for Patrick to visit. He consulted Rachel’s best friend Anna to make sure his purchase was exactly what Rachel wanted. He realized then the irony of sitting with Stevie in that moment; it was probably the only part of the process that was similar this time around. 

Patrick reached for the long rectangular box that he had picked up the day before at a jewelry shop in Elm Valley. He had told David he was going to a dentist appointment - something completely mundane he wouldn’t ask further questions about. It had been the perfect cover. 

As expected, Stevie looked a little confused when she saw the unconventionally shaped box. But what _ wasn’t _ expected was when Patrick handed it over and she popped it open, her eyes filled with tears. That alone made Patrick get a little choked up, too.

“Are you kidding me?” she asked with a laugh.

Patrick shrugged and grinned slyly. He knew they were perfect - they _ had _ to be perfect.

“Have you told any of the Roses?” 

“No,” Patrick admitted. “David has expressed through too many anecdotes that they’re all terrible at keeping secrets.”

“Good call,” Stevie said, snapping the box shut. Something about her smile made Patrick believe it was genuine when she added, “He’s gonna love it.”

A breath of relief escaped his lungs. “Yeah?”

She nodded, resting her elbow on the table, the end of her flannel sleeve balled up in her fist, and rested her chin on the back of her hand. “Totally. Were you expecting me to say otherwise?”

Patrick shrugged. “Not exactly. But you’re his best friend. You know him arguably better than anyone. I know you’d give me the hard truth if I terribly missed the mark.”

“Patrick.” She said his name carefully and pointedly. “I don’t think that’s possible at this point.”

He chuckled and ducked his eyes. “No pressure, huh?”

“Dude, I’m serious,” Stevie said. When he looked back up at her, her head was tilted to the side. “Are you asking me whether or not he’ll say yes?”

Patrick considered the fact that that may have been his initial hope when he’d decided to talk with Stevie, seeking out some sort of encouragement before he asked David the most daunting question he’d ever faced before. But that was the thing. He’d already done this before, and it only took a total of about four brain cells to recognize how much easier it was this time around. He had no doubts. Maybe it was presumptuous of him, but he couldn’t imagine a scenario in which David said no. 

They’d had this conversation before, in some form or another. When Patrick told David he wasn’t interested in meeting up with other guys; the promise to eventually negotiate the apartment situation; the time David had mentioned wedding decor and they both admitted to imagining a future together; Patrick assuring David he also didn’t want kids; discussions about the future of Rose Apothecary, always making it a priority to factor their relationship into the equation. It always managed to add up the same. 

The truth was, Patrick wouldn’t be proposing to someone for a second time if he wasn’t absolutely positive. 

Patrick looked back at Stevie and shook his head. “I think I’m feeling pretty confident with that part.” He watched her smile again, which was comforting; he may not have needed a hard yes, but a bit of positive affirmation certainly didn’t hurt. “But it felt important to tell someone,” he continued, “and you were the only choice that made sense.” 

Stevie’s eyes shone, no longer crying, but holding a few lingering tears. She clapped her hand onto the back of Patrick’s twice before returning it to her side of the table and sighing definitively. 

“It’s gonna be great,” she told him. And with a daring smile, she added, “You’ll have to tell me if he cries.”

**Author's Note:**

> WE MADE IT, FRIENDS!!!!! we're so close to the end. i've been working on the last part but still have plenty of spaces to fill in. stay tuned for the final part coming SOON!!!
> 
> also jessx2231 on tumblr


End file.
